Eradicus
Eradicus is a character and antagonist from Yin Yang Yo!. He was the original Night Master. After being brought back to life by Yang in "Welcome to the Dark Tomorrow", he took up the title of Night Master again, and continues to threaten the world. Background Eradicus was the original Night Master, and responsible for eliminating Ti and Chai and destroying Woo Foo. He had a massive army made of stone, and took over the world; however, he was later destroyed by unknown means. Personality Eradicus seems to be one of the few serious foes Yin and Yang have ever faced. He knows how to be evil, and his personality is very malevolent. However, he has his quirks. He has a penchant for zapping his minions with magic if bored or displeased, and also has a habit of ranting. He's open to more modern take-over-the-world plans, as seen in Creeping With the Enemy, where he took over the world's coffee business. Nonetheless, he is shown to be very nostalgic of the good old times when he used to scare people on Weenie Howl. As seen in "Yin, Yang...Who?" he also loves Polka music, in his own words "the worst music ever" and enjoys tormenting his victims with it. Physical appearance Immediately after being revived by Yang, Eradicus wore the several Woo-Foo artifacts required for his resurrection. After realizing how ridiculous he looked, however, he changed into something "A little more take-over-the-world-y". In terms of physical characteristics, he appears to be a griffin-like creature with wings and a vaguely bird-like head. Powers and abilities Eradicus has access to a large number of powers which includes (but not limited to) eye beams, fire breath, punching, magic attacks, and polka playing; in addition, he has great proportional strength and flight capabilities as well, but his greatest asset, however, is his mind. Despite the occasional rantings and failures to understand modern society he is genuinely evil and intelligent. Many of his schemes show a high level of dedication and forethought, employing most other villains in his coffee company, planning and preparing the final assault in "Yin Yang Who?" quite through. *'Woo Foo:' He can use Woo Foo as shown in "Yin Yang Who?", where he used the technic name on Yo and Yin. Role in the series Either by foresight on his part or some other reason, Eradicus' minions remained as ghosts in the real world, for an unknown length of time they planned the revival of Eradicus. Finding a willing pawn in Yang, who soon collected the items necessary for his resurrection. Appearing in a blaze of fire he proclaimed those present to gaze at his awesome image. Wide-eyed, he realized his current attire was considerably less than awesome and scolded his minions before changing into something a little more take-over-the-world-y. Then giving his minions corporal form before setting off the Dark Tomorrow, changing all good into evil and vice versa. (Except for Coop who already were half-good-half-evil, turning him half-evil-half-good) Capturing Yin and Yo, putting them on display for his evil hordes. On the verge of triumph Yang arrived in a new battle armor, distracting the enemy so that Yin and Yo could get free. After watching his minions be defeated he engaged the Woo Foo Warriors with a sigh, easily cutting their first aura apart. A brutal battle commenced in which Eradicus at first was dominant, throwing taunts at the warriors. In the end, they managed to reset the Dark Tomorrow and destroy the Night Master's lair. Seemingly eradicating Eradicus in the process, which later turned out to be untrue. Later during Weenie Howl, he was eager to rejoice in his favorite holiday only to have his minions reveal the changes over the years since last. Setting a plot in motion to restore things to how HE preferred them to be, crafting a weenie egg which absorbed the fear of others. Once it had enough energy it hatched, joining the giant weenie in terrorizing the town. Finding none to be scared as he had their fear drained leaving everyone fearless. The plot was foiled when the weenie absorbed his own fear and blew up, sending Eradicus and the remains of his weenie monster flying off. Later again he encountered the third Night Master and bought his old army from him. Using it to terrorize the town. Unfearful of the "dinky collection of misfits" Yin & Yang had assembled as an army. His base came under attack by the army joined by Coop. Damaging his communications link, first thinking he had "angered the gods of remote visualization" before Ella informed him of the Woo Foo Army's attack. Deploying his new army of evil alongside his minions gleefully. Due to Yin and Coop paying zero attention to the others Eradicus & his minions sent the army back to the dojo worse for wear. Realizing there were arguing amongst his enemies he sent Indestructo-Bob and the army to attack them in retaliation for their earlier assault. It fails and Eradicus tried to sell the army back, failing to do so as well. Trivia *Eradicus' name is a pun for "Eradicate". *His voice between "Doomed to Repeat It" and "Welcome to the Dark Tomorrow" beyond has changed. *Despite his name being a pun, he doesn't have an eradicator ray; but, he thinks he has. *Since he fought against Ti and Chai and kill them that means it was more than before hundred years because of age of Yo, but before hundred years Yo fought before (bat)Night Master and he was minimum third so his age was unknown, but in "Yin Yang Who?" he spoke about how he destroyed Woo Foo before a thousand years and Woo Foo came back and he came back... So this means that Yo is older more than looks like and the Eradicus is too very old. Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Main antagonists Category:Villains Category:Monsters Category:Males Category:Yin Yang Yo! characters Category:Adults Category:Deceased characters Category:Characters who fly Category:Disney characters Category:Griffins